unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
Asav's insurgents
Asav's insurgents are a paramilitary terrorist group and the main antagonistic group in Uncharted: The Lost Legacy. History Background Originally working as a doctor, Asav used his immense charisma and leadership skills to gather and lead rebels against their homeland of India, convincing his followers that they are fighting to overthrow the tyranny of the Indian government. His insurgents quickly turned several Indian cities into a warzone by the late 2010s. The group appears to fund itself mainly from ancient relics and artifacts, sold to the highest bidder. They seem to share history with the mercenary group Shoreline, who appear to be one of their buyers. Events of Uncharted: Lost Legacy The insurgents were encountered in the beginning of the game. They were shown to be quite ruthless to civilians that stood in their way. The first encounter was when Chloe Frazier and Nadine Ross snuck into Asav's home, in hope of finding any clues on the whereabouts of the Tusk of Ganesh. However, they were spotted by Asav's insurgents. With clear intentions of holding a grudge against the duo, Asav ordered his men to shoot them before throwing their bodies in the river. Unit types Light soldiers Light soldiers are the most common soldier types. They wore M81 camouflage and use weapons such as handguns or long guns. They are easily defeated and require little strategy, but are more dangerous in groups. Insurgent.light.1.jpg|a light soldier with an INSAS Insurgent.light.2.jpg|an insurgent rushing the player Medium soldiers Medium soldiers wear brown uniforms and always carry long guns. Some soldiers may also be wearing pale green helmets, which can be shot off in order to achieve headshots, however they are still unprotected to body shots. Insurgent.medium.1.jpg|a medium insurgent without a helmet Insurgent.medium.2.jpg|an insurgent with a helmet Insurgent.medium.3.jpg Shotgunners Shotgunners wear uniforms similar to the medium soldiers and wear red berets and bandannas across their face, as well as bandoleers with shotgun shells. These soldiers carry shotguns as their main weapons, and may be hard to avoid at close range. Insurgent.shotgun.jpg Sniper The sniper is a deadly marksman who wears a light brown, hooded uniform and a red bandanna over the mouth. Some soldiers also wear helmets for protection. The sniper rifles they use have laser sights which will lock on to the player. Insurgent.sniper.1.jpg Insurgent.sniper.2.jpg Insurgent.sniper.helmet.jpg|a sniper with a helmet Rocketeer Rocketeer wear small brown caps and carry a backpack full of rockets, they use powerful RPGs which can be seriously harmful to the player if not taken out quickly. Insurgent.rocketeer.1.jpg|an insurgent rocketeer Insurgent.rocketeer.2.jpg|a rocketeer with a medium soldier after firing the rocket Armored soldier Armored soldiers are the second toughest insurgent type. These soldiers have large armored suits which protect them from many bullets. The tough soldiers may use either machine guns or shotguns or even grenade launchers. Machine guns soldiers will fire rapid bursts of gunfire withtheir P90s and will hide behind cover, the shotgun soldiers are more deadly, as they can walk towards you and may get a few shots of before dying. Insurgent.armored.P90.jpg|armored soldier with a P90 Insurgent.armored.no helmet.jpg|without a helmet Insurgent.armored.grenadier.jpg|an armored grenadier Brute Brutes are the most dangerous units to face. They carry large machine guns which can shred the players health with ease. Body shots do almost no damage so the recommended strategy is to shoot off the helmet to maximize damage. insurgent.brute..jpg insurgent.brute. no helmet.jpg|Brute without a helmet Members *Asav - leader *Sandeep - Lieutenant *Wasim Equipment Weapons The insurgents are equipped with a great variety of weapons. Most are obtained through illegal weapons trading. * INSAS * Para .45 * FAL * Mazur LDR * Mettler M-30 * Spezzotti 12 Gauge * Raffica * Desert-5 * RPG-7 * Arrowhead A3c * P90 * Micro-9mm * SAS-12 * DShK * Harbinger Sniper * China Lake GL * RKL155 * Type 95 * Carrigan 53 * Krivosk-XS * Mk-NDI * C4 Vehicles *Truck *Jeep *Motorbike *APC Gallery In-game Insurgent.concept.shotgun.jpg|Shotgunner Insurgent.concept.sniper.jpg|Sniper Insurgent.concept.medium.jpg|Medium soldier Trivia * They use a "Cobra" call sign. * Seems like that their ideology is a Socialist one, as in one conversation, they can be heard saying that, "Asav says that the poor shall rise against their oppressors." Category:Organizations Category:Enemies